Ruby Rose Wets the Bed
by Erza Scarlet Baby
Summary: I could not come up with a Summary for this one


Weiss pulls open the door to the dorm bathroom very slowly as she peeks her face through the crack, looking around. The room was dark, and it appeared that the other girls were asleep. Not surprising, considering cleaning up herself and the puddle she had left in the bathroom took the greater part of two hours. Stepping out of the bathroom, she shuts the door behind her to block the light from the room. She was clad only in a towel, and was making her way over to the dresser where the girl's kept their clothes.

As the white haired girl was passing her and Ruby's set of bunk beds, she heard a small whimper come from Ruby's bed. Curious, she stepped forward and up onto her tippy toe's looking at Ruby, who was sleeping. The girl had curled up tight on top of her covers, her little butt wiggling back and forth in her sleep, biting her lower lip. Her legs were closed tight, and her knees rubbed together in her sleep. Weiss recognized this behavior all too well, and smirked.

"Hmph…serves her right for what happened to me. Let her wake up desperate and have to rush to the toilet…" she whispers to herself, walking away from the bed and towards the dresser, pulling one of the drawers open to reveal rows of neatly-put-away boot-cut white socks, plain white bras and white panties with lace around the waist and leg holes. She picked up a pair of panties and bent down, her own form pressing tight against the towel as she steps into each of the leg holes and tugs her panties up her legs, up under the towel, and over her ass and crotch. She then unfastens the towel from around her and puts on her bra, and socks next.

It was around then that a clearly audible sigh came from Ruby on the other side of the room. Having just finished pulling her nightgown on, Weiss looks behind her over at the sleeping girl. Her curiosity getting the better of her once again, Weiss walks over and looks at Ruby again. Her expression had changed to a sort of lazy, relieved smile. That would be fine, except for the face it was accompanied by the sounds of soft pattering and hissing. Weiss blinked and sniffed, and grimaced at what she smelled. She smelled Urine. Her eyes traveled down to Ruby's crotch, where a dark spot was quickly growing, and spreading across her left leg, the leg she was laid on. The dark patch continued to run down over her thigh until piss had begun to run down to the bed. The covers too grew dark as they soaked up the hot liquid, a dark red circle forming on Ruby's blanket as the piss spread from around her. Making a quite snort in her sleep, the peeing girl rolled over onto her back, her ass dropping onto the wet patch, and the wet spot on her pajama bottoms beginning to spread down between her legs and over her bottom as urine dripped down beneath her.

Weiss blinked again. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A girl as old as Ruby, wetting the bed like a child. She watched as the girl stretched slightly in her sleep, the effort forcing piss out faster, spraying yellow liquid through her now-soaked PJ's onto the covers, and then trickling off as she curls up once again, finally empty. She scowled, disgusted by the act, and shakes her head, crouching down and crawling into her own bed, looking up, making sure there wasn't any sign of dripping down onto her own bed. When she could find none, she shuts her eyes and goes to sleep.

Ruby's eyes flutter lightly under her eyelids as the girl begins to wake from her slumber. Feeling slightly warm, she tries to push the covers off of her, when she realizes she isn't under the covers. She mutters something quietly to herself and moves to sit up so she can go change into something cooler. She places her hand next to her waist to help push herself up….and finds the cover hot and soaking wet. Her eyes snap open and she rubs her thighs together, finding they were wet to.

"ohno…" she squeaks, bolting upright, pushing up her sleep mask, and looking down at her lap. She was completely soaked in pee. Her crotch, thighs, and ass were all darkened and had even taken on a slightly yellowed tint. The covers beneath her had a massive wet patch on them, and she stank very powerfully of Pee. Ruby felt her face get hot and her eyes slightly wet.

"I haven't peed the bed in years…" she whimpers, sniffling as she scoots towards the edge of the bed, grimacing at the squishing sounds that came with. Reaching the edge, she hops down, and shudders as a few drops of leftover urine cascade down her legs. She tugs on the waist band of her pajamas and sniffles when she sees her rose red panties absolutely soaked to the bone. With her face hot and her pride "down the toilet," Ruby stalks over to the dresser to pick up a change of bottoms, then to the bathroom to change. She found the lights still on, and figured Weiss must have forgotten to turn them off. Ruby begrudgingly peeled the pajama's off, the wet fabric sticking to her legs, revealing red panties that had gone almost completely gone in the front and back, save for the very top of them, and a very small strip of dry fabric on her right hip. The girl pushed those down too, and went to put them in the corner for the time being, as they had no hamper, except for the fact that Weiss' dress was neatly folded next to her shoes in the corner…which sat on top of a mess of long-since-dried, soiled panties and socks. Ruby sighs.

"At least I'm not alone…" she mutters, setting her clothes underneath Weiss' own soiled garments, and turning to the toilet. Grabbing a handful of toilet paper, she proceeds to wipe down her privates, thighs, then her legs. When she was all finished, she grabbed the folded bottoms from the spot she had left them, the top of the toilet, and began to get dressed. And then, when she had finished re-dressing, she began her walk of shame back out into the dorm room, not wanting to wake her entire team with the shower this late, and embarrassed about Weiss and Blake finding out. Without a place to sleep for the rest of the night, and utterly upset beyond bounds, Ruby turned to the only teammate she could.

"Yang…" she whines in a whisper, reaching out and gently shaking her sleeping sister's shoulder. No response.

"Yaaaang…" she calls again, this time shaking the girl a bit harder. This time the blond's eyes part slightly, spotting Ruby's blurry outline.

"Hey sis…why are you up so late?" she asks, rubbing her eyes, blinking, and looking up at Ruby again. Her expression showed her concern almost immediately as she spotted her red face and wet eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…" Ruby stutters, her face heating up more. She sniffles, a tear falling from her left eye, "I wet the bed…."

Yang blinks, sitting up, not sure what to say.

"Uh….like….how?"

"I peed the bed yang!" she exclaims in a whisper.

"Alright alright…calm down…" Yang urges, rubbing her eyes again. It was obviously too late in the night for this sort of thing for her. "Look…we'll wake up early tomorrow and get it cleaned up…you can sleep with me tonight…okay?" she suggests, the "okay" being masked by a yawn. Ruby nods, wiping her eyes on her arm. Yang scoots over to the side slightly and lays back down, turning on her side. Ruby then climbed in next to her, crawling under the covers and laying on her left side, facing Yang.

"Good night Ruby…"


End file.
